User talk:Wormulon
Hi, welcome to Spore Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Freedom of the Galaxy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:19, 2009 May 24 The Blog Hey, maybe it's just me but the blog for the crossover is a bit screwed up. Everything is misplaced and I can't leave a reply. If this is also happening to you, do you might know why?Krayfish 21:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Good Lord, Man! 1. You are the most awesome physicist on these two wikis! I bow before your uberness and probable 1337 hax! 2. What the ''hell ''do you harvest from a Neutron Star?! If memory serves me correctly, matter from an NS is so dense that a teaspoon or something would be a thousand times the weight of the empire state building! (I think it's the empire state building). 3. How did you get so good at physics? 4. What is the rationale behind the theoretical existence of an antigravity universe? 5. How can time run backwards? Since (well, if) time has no definite end, how can every single movement of every single bit of matter be recorded, but not actually occur because all events begin at the ''end ''and ''end ''at the beginning. Wait... you couldn't record enough action to abide by the theory of time running backwards if time has no definite end... What the hell, man? SupcommMonroee 07:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. I replied to your questions on my talk page. 2. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SporeWiki YOU GUYS HAVE A TVTROPES PAGE! SupcommMonroee 08:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey What is Sporewiki's next course of action regarding the crossover? It's been updated. SupcommMonroee 00:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Parallels Do you think that SporeWiki races would quickly catch on to the fact that the Karnasaur langauge is extremely similar/identical to a human language, and that some Eteno ships (John F. Kennedy, Toronto, Colorado, Moskva, etc.) have human names as well? SupcommMonroee 06:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm Serious This Time I know you have lots of things going on all at once on SporeWiki, but that's no reason for the negligence shown towards this little wiki. Our own storylines are advancing. Our empires are advancing, our characters are advancing. If WotA is to be even remotely considered canon, it's got to be written. We've done nothing over the past few months, and it's starting to be a rather irritating itch. It's that one little thing you never get done in the house before you go to bed, and lingers in your mind. It's fine if this isn't possible for your wiki anymore, but at the very least, tell us. Of course, if we get the same message of 'it'll get done', and nothing happens, I'll be forced to ruthlessly bombard your site with K-Pop. It's the only way, I'm sorry. SupcommMonroee 08:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Other Stuff Thanks for the reply. I'll see about improving relations. Also, I asked a question on your Hypothetical Wars blog. I think it'd be rather interesting to hear a reply, if you aren't aware of the post already. Thanks SupcommMonroee 04:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC)